Soft Expressions
by AleHeatherFTW1020
Summary: I shouldn't keep this going, I should stop him, but I can't even stop myself. He kissed me more fiercely then I had imagined a boy like Cody would, especially because he IS Cody. I can't stop myself… I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Cody, I really am…
1. Love Drunk

**(So, here is a Noco experiment! It's also my first POV kind of story, so technically I don't believe in finishing this one, but if I get some support I might? Don't know, depends. Well, hope you like!)**

**: Cody's POV :**

I sat on the bench across the room from him. My leg bounced in anxiety as he looked over, and I looked away quickly out of instinct. The rave music was bursting loud, and everyone was invited to the party, even me. Gwen invited me, which I thought was nice, and I was happy because maybe she would finally recognize me. The only thing in my way was Duncan, and all I know is that I don't even want to be within any distance of Gwen while he is around. Knocking him out in that challenge really put me on his bad side, and I wasn't about to go and hit on Gwen when Duncan was all over her, kissing her and holding her every chance he got. I was extremely jealous of him, and then I saw Noah. His hair had been cut just an inch shorter, but he kept it the same style, and this outfits mostly stayed the same. He had become taller, but not by much, and his voice had become more velvety. I watched him score a couple of girls and grind with them on the dance floor, but mostly as always he sat and read a book. Classic Noah.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, mostly because of the amount of beer I drank with Bridgette and Geoff, who came to hang out with me because they thought I looked lonely. I looked as lonely as I felt? I must look incredibly lonely without that stalker Sierra always by my side. Well, back on Noah, this was what I usually thought about. Whenever he would catch me looking he would cock me an eyebrow, and I would be lying if I said my heart didn't pound whenever he would notice me. If he caught me staring as much as I thought he did, then could he possibly be staring back at me? I never thought myself as to liking boys, especially since Gwen had come into my life, and I felt like I could fly when she would notice me.

No, I can't be gay! I like…girl's right? My mind was full of meaningless questions about my sexuality. I was attracted to Noah…was I attracted to Noah? His dark tan skin looked so smooth in the flashing lights. So touchable, so lovable. I couldn't help but sit and admire him; every move he make was mesmerizing. My heart fluttered wildly, and I could feel myself melting into the smile he gave as I realized her was looking back at me. Was I imagining things? I felt my face become hot and I turned away quickly. Maybe he wasn't looking at me, maybe he was looking behind me? I looked over at the snack table to see Owen stuffing his face to seem like I wasn't trying to stare. "Hey Cody!" I heard Lindsay scream as she came up and hugged me tightly. "Oh, hey Lindsay, Where's Tyler?" I asked curiously, trying to escape from the tight embrace that left my head between her boobs.

"Tyler who?" she asked pulling away with 2 beers in her hands. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well who is the beer for?" I asked again softly as she looked down. "Uhm…I forget…OH wait! Some guy told me to give this to you…who was it again? The kids name starts with N or something…" she said stupidly as she handed me the beer. Noah? I was too flustered to ask out loud, because no one else's name started with N except for Noah's. "Oh well, eventually I'll remember, now where is my boyfriend?" she asked, but ran to him just before any words made their way to my mind. I felt Noah's eyes on me as I popped open the can carefully and chugged it. "Cody come dance with me!" I heard Courtney say loudly. It was obvious that she was trying to make Alejandro jealous. I rolled my eyes over to Alejandro, who was grinding against Heather while she danced. Heather was really attractive; I could even see what Alejandro saw in her. She was stunning, and she was perfect for him, Courtney's stupid plan would obviously not work, because the look of extreme focus on Heathers finely sculpted body was showing in Alejandro's facial expression, and I was sure that he wouldn't want to look up from the gorgeous Asian beauty if it would save his life. I couldn't help but be jealous of Alejandro, not because of Heather (No matter how _gorgeous_ she was), but that he had love, and honestly that was I'll i had really ever hoped for.

"Come on Cody please!" she begged coming up to me and grabbing my collar. I rolled my eyes, trying to escape the girls grasp, but my efforts failed and she pulled me to the dance floor. I was unsure what I was supposed to do, so I followed Alejandro's example, but less dry humping and more passionate movements. I wasn't positive if she was happy with my performance on the dance floor. But soon a crowd was dancing around us and it turned into a gigantic grinding circle. People were throwing their hands up in the air and singing obnoxiously loud and off key to the music. I got nervous, which I often did around large amounts of people, but the beer in me turned my emotions to a new Cody, and I was dancing like crazy before I had finally had enough and went to sit on the bench. All the beers finally got to me, and I was so energetic, so happy! And to my surprise, and much to my liking, there was a smiling Noah sitting in my spot.

**: Noah's POV :**

I watched Cody dance like a party boy, god it was so adorable. I felt my expression soften as a slight, but unnoticeable blush appear on my tan cheeks as he glanced over at me. These feeling I had, I loved the way they felt in my heart. In other peoples eye's I was just a sarcastic jackass. But I wanted to be more than that in Cody's eyes; I wanted him to look at me like he looked at Gwen. I was honestly jealous of her, because of the way Cody would flirt with her. I wished that cute brown haired boy would flirt with me in the cheesy manner he did with Gwen. In my eyes, Cody is perfection, but I could never verbalize it, especially because I have a reputation I generally enjoy and I prefer to keep it that way. I decided to finally make a move, and tried to catch Cody at his most drunk moment. Yeah I know, it's a dick move, but I would never have the guts to go up to him otherwise. Also, if he was drunk, and something did happen, he wouldn't remember. I jumped with glee on the inside as Cody came walking up to me sitting in his spot smiling widely. "Hey Cody." I said, unsure of what else I could say besides that. I felt like a complete jackass. But he just smiled sweetly and sat next to me willingly.

"Well hello there Noah!" he said, obviously he was drunk because of the way he was wobbling side to side on the bench. It took a lot of courage to put my arm around his shoulders. "You alright Codemeister?" I asked, trying to keep my blush to a minimum as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "You're really warm Noah…" he said closing his eyes. I blushed brighter red as he nuzzled his head into my neck, letting his beautiful brown hair scatter across my shoulder. "C-Cody are you alright?" I asked as I felt the heat of his forehead on my jaw. "I'm fine, I just feel really great." He said nervously. I knew he wasn't alright, I also knew that this was the first party the Gap-toothed geek had ever been too. Probably his first drinks too, and it was really obvious to Noah, and if it wasn't to everyone else then they were blind. "Come with me, I think you have a fever…" I said standing up with him still attached to my chest. We walked out of the party room and into my room, were I sat him down and got him some water. I tried not to seem to cheesy about it, but Cody in general made me all fluffy inside. It was like a bad romance novel, the way I was hovering over him with a cold towel on his forehead like an over protective mom or something.

He smiled stupidly up at me as I patted his head lightly with the towel. His cheeks turned redder as I put my cheek to his forehead for a better read of his temperature. "Hey, Noah… Did anyone ever tell you that you were beautiful." He said drunk. I couldn't help but laugh despite myself. "Well, I wouldn't say beautiful…" I answered, still trying to shake the strong intention that he was flirting with me. "Hey, hey Noah." He said again, shuttering on his words. "Yeah?" I answered as he poked my stomach. "Come in closer I need to tell you a secret." He squealed lightly. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled leaning down to his level. He smiled, but slowly his smile faded to something softer as he cupped the side of my face. My hands instinctively made their way to Cody's waist, which might have frightened him because he moved slightly back an inch, but kept his hand cupped to my cheek, soon adding his other hand to grab my whole face lightly. I stood silently, slightly bent over as he suddenly crashed his lips against mine. It was so wrong, but why did it feel so right? I felt like such an ass as I kissed back, because I knew that I was taking advantage of his drunkenness' as my hands trailed under her shirt. But when would I get another chance to show Cody how I felt? I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be touching him, but he is so soft and irresistible, he was in my arms and I couldn't control myself, did Cody have any idea what this felt like for me? I shouldn't keep this going, I should stop him, but I can't even stop myself. He kissed me more fiercely then I had imagined a boy like Cody would, especially because he IS Cody. I can't stop myself… I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Cody, I really am…

**(A/n-So what do you think? Just an experiment, hope you enjoyed! Review?)**

**Buttons right there!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Goodmorning Sunshine

**(Okay! Finally chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, just was worried you guys might hate it if I didn't take my time to make it amazing…)**

_**Noah POV**_

That night…

That night I….slept with Cody….

That night…last night….

"N-Noah?" he squealed, jumping out of my embrace and onto the floor. "Cody…" I offered him my hand but he just backed away, hitting his head on the nightstand. "W-what are you doing? W-why am I naked? Why can't I see straight…" he said, shaking softly as I threw him a blanket. "Cover yourself will you? There are windows open." I said, spitefully hopping out of bed and pacing into the kitchen. "W-Where are you going?" Cody called nervously. I ignored his small squeaks and popped open a bottle of Aspirin, pulling a tablet into my hand and grabbing a water bottle. "NOAH!" he called groggily. "Will you shut up? You're going to wake everyone up…" I said, walking quickly back into the room and bending next to him. "Take this, heres some water." I said. He looked at me for second with a confused look on his face. His eyes sparkled a bit; he looked like he had begun to cry. "Well, it's not poison…" I said, opening his hand and gently putting the Aspirin in it. He looked back and forth from his hand to my face, as if he didn't know who I was. I sighed and ruffled up his hair, smirking a bit.

Suddenly I heard a bang on the wall, Cody jumped, but I just threw my face in my hand. "They're at it again? Jesus Christ." I said. "They? Who?" Cody asked, finally shoving the pill in his mouth and downing the water. "Well, I was put in the room next to Alejandro and Heather…" I began, wanting to beat my own head in with a rock at the thought. I smiled and laughed to myself a bit. "They keep me up all hours of the night…I don't think I can deal with mornings too…" I finished. "Hey Noah…what exactly…are they doing?..." Cody asked, as if he didn't know.

Or maybe he didn't. You never knew with Cody.

"Are they…doing what…we did last night?..." he asked again, this time his cheeks turning crimson. He was such a virgin. I looked up at him, my eyes widening. Thank god another loud bang caught my attention, and broke most of the tension of the moment. "Oh god…" Cody said, laughing a bit. "It is isn't it?" he said, poking my cheek. I blushed, finding my face inching closer to his. No. I reminded myself, pulling back and standing up, pulling up my boxers a bit. "Noah, stop avoiding the situation." He said nastily, grabbing my hand and pulling me back down to his level. "Huh? Avoiding what?" I said, stupidly. He raised his hand to slap me but I caught it, smirking lightly. "Noah I know what we did…" he said, tensing his hand lightly. "Me too…I was there…" I replied, letting his hand fall to his side. "Well…Was…was…was I good?..." he asked as seriously as he could. I tried not to laugh, but it was so damn cute I just wanted to grab him and squeeze the hell out of him. "I guess." I teased, letting him lightly grab my hand. "I don't remember much…" he said nervously, gripping tightly at my hand. "You were amazing, don't worry. You look cute on my bed." I said laughing as my other hand went to his cheek.

He smiled lightly, and then pushed me off roughly. "I'm naked…" he said, covering himself. I smiled and pulled his boxers out from behind me. "Well, if you want them-"I started. "But you have to get passed me first." I finished, moving my face closer.

_**Cody POV**_

I blushed. Secretly, I was happy that Noah was the one I slept with. I would have regretted anyone else. I truly wished I had remembered last night. But just like in my dreams…or more like fantasies, I woke up wrapped in Noah's arms, naked. Well, the naked part was a bit of a shock, hence falling out of his bed. But I felt almost as if…I was supposed to be there. I was supposed to be naked, lying next to the person I loved. Even if Noah was a boy er- guy…he was my guy. My guy. "Come on Noah." I said, trying to shove him off. "Fine, then at least give me a kiss to last me the day." He said moving closer. I blushed, and honestly I wanted too, but I couldn't. "Come on…" he said slowly, brushing his lips to mine. "N-no…" I said quickly, moving back. "Why?" Noah said slowly, backing up a bit. He looked hurt. "It's not that I…don't want to… because I really do…" I said, but before I could finish he pushed his lips to mine. I let out a small sound of discomfort, but he calmed me down by caressing my cheek. My heart pounded wildly. I loved how he made me feel, but on the other wide I hated how he already knew how to keep me on my toes. As soon as he pulled away, he smiled at me, holding my cheek as he stroked it with his thumb.

"Cody." He said slowly, his smile melting my heart before it had the chance to pound out of my chest. He smiled and pulled my underpants out from behind his back. "Get dressed; we are supposed to hang out with Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro and Heather today." Noah said, jumping up to grab his clothes. "We are? Sounds like Alejandro and Heather are having time to themselves at the moment…" I said, beginning to hear the banging on the wall again. Noah made a face as we heard a large moan. Suddenly, Noah began laughing loudly, almost knocking himself over. I smiled, and began laughing too. Contagious. "This is classic…" he said, wiping his eye. I smiled and began to get dressed. I felt a little self conscious as he watched, but he had seen all of me anyway. He pulled on his clothes too, brushing invisible dust off of his chest as he stood up unnaturally straight.

"NOAH!" An agitated voice screamed from the hallway, knocking violently on the door. Noah groaned loudly and answered, surprised to see a roughly dressed Heather, and a half naked Alejandro behind her holding her. "Oh, well hello love birds. Care to tell me why you have come to visit?" Noah said in an annoying polite voice. "Hey asshole, wanna be a little quieter? We are trying to….sleep…" Alejandro said, pulling Heather closer to him. "First of all, AleASSHOLE, we all know that you're not 'sleeping' so just give up the act, and second of all, you're the ones that woke us up with your obsessing fucking!" Noah said, very calmly I might add. "Us?" Heather said, glaring over at me, seeing me scramble into my shirt. "Ah, so we are not the only ones….'fucking' as young Noah has implied." Alejandro said with a smirk. Heather frowned and smacked him in the arm. "Don't be like that…" she said, turning back to Noah with a softer expression. Heather was never that nice to anyone before. "Sorry we bothered you…" she said, grabbing Alejandro by the belt and pulling him back with her. He smiled as he was dragged back into the room, giving me a thumb up as Noah slammed the door behind him. "Why was Heather being so…nice?" I asked, extremely curious. Noah sighed and fell back on his bed. "Her brother is gay, when she saw you in my room and Alejandro commented, it probably brought back memories she wasn't happy with…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Oh…" I said, twiddling my thumbs lightly in nervousness. "She had known I was gay for a while… notice how she just never spoke to me? That's why. She said I'm a lot like her brother, that's why it's so hard to be around me…" he finished, jumping up to his feet and walking over to me. "She's known how long I've liked you. She knows everything. I told her everything. She has been a great friend. She isn't always as mean as you see her. You should give her a chance, she is really nice." He finished, taking my hand in his. I smiled and thought about Heather being nice. It was unbelievable, but somehow I managed to picture it. "Noah?" I asked quietly. He nodded and gave me a confused look. "Are we…together now?" I asked, surprisingly I was hoping he would say yes. Please…

"Only if you want to be." He said smiling.

I nodded and squeezed his fingers between mine.

I didn't know if I had ever been as happy as I was now. But, after all, it was Noah, a guy. I had never been prouder to be dating a boy, but it was just a matter of time before shit spread…

**(A/n- So…I tried my best to describe everything a stuff, I don't know if your satisfied, but the next chapter we will learn a bit more about everything, I feel like I didn't explain enough of how Heather and Noah became friends, but since I was in Cody's POV I thought I would describe that in the next chapter. Keep you in a little suspense. I do think that under everything Heather could possibly, just possibly, be a nice person. I mean, no one is that evil. Next chapter I want to do the group hanging out. I've been thinking of a way Duncan can react to it. Knowing Duncan and his obnoxious attitude, I don't think he will take kindly, but it's my story so I can do whatever! Hope you liked, please review!)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
